Something worth fighting for
by Dreamsand
Summary: Everyone has someone waiting for them after death. Spoilers for the whole series of Robin Hood. Oneshot.


**Something worth fighting for  
Warnings: **Spoilers for the complete series of Robin Hood!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did, Kate would have died instead of Guy.  
**---**  
**Allan**  
The arrows piercing my back were more painful then anything I ever felt before. I feel the muscles snapping but I was never one to give up easily. I have to find Robin. I have to tell him what is happening. Have to prepare him for the final battle that's coming. _I can't leave them now._  
It would make me feel more like a traitor than ever. If I die there'll be one man less to defend England. And England needs us all.  
A few moments later _he_ stands before me. The man I despise most in the whole world. One look in his eyes is enough to make me see… I am truly going to die. I'm going to die a traitor.  
They think I am a traitor, they didn't trust me. I realise that, after all that happened, they could never trust me again. Not as fully as they used to. And I deserve it. I betrayed them and my dead is going to be another act of treason. But this time I did it for them.  
But they'll never even know. They'll remember me as a scumbag, a good-for-nothing thug. And that I don't deserve. Even I deserve a little grief… a little pity.  
The sword rips my belly apart and everything becomes silent.  
_Sherwood looks greener than ever before. Birds are happily singing and all the pain is gone. I don't wonder why that is. If this is dead I should've tried it a long time ago.  
From the trees emerge figures. People I've known and lost. They are smiling. My mum and dad, Tom, Roy, Carter. I feel tears springing into my eyes. They all look happy. And they are here for me. They want me to join them, to be at peace.  
One by one they offer me their hands. "Come," my brother's voice is serene, a tone I've never heard before. It puts me at ease and I clasp all their hands in mine.  
"We fought for Robin Hood," Roy says. Carter adds solemnly, "And King Richard."  
"And with a pure heart and good intentions… no one is a traitor."_

**Guy**  
A half hearted laugh escapes my lips as I lay dying. Who would ever have thought that I'd die in the arms of Robin Hood, knowing he'd soon follow me down. Right now I would do anything to save him. To erase the mistake I made by giving Isabella the poison.  
"My friend," the words pass Robin's lips as if they are quite normal, ordinary words spoken by an ordinary man. But they mean so much to me. Even though I die alone, as everyone else does. It gives me peace.  
I haven't finished any of the things I set out to do. I didn't kill the Sheriff, I didn't kill Isabella. I wasn't of much use. But that doesn't matter anymore. Soon, it will all be over. The pain, the grief, the hurt. It will be washed away. It must!  
I close my eyes and wait. Wait for death to finally take me away from the world that was always so cruel.  
_Soft footsteps come my way and when I open my eyes I see Marian… standing before me like nothing ever happened. Her dark hair falls down her shoulders in beautiful curls and I scramble to my feet. "I... I…" I try to speak the words that have been on my lips ever since that faithful day in the Holy Land.  
She cuts in before I can finish. "I forgive you Guy. You are forgiven." A perfect peace washes over me at the sound of that sentence. Maybe It was all I ever wanted. Forgiveness.  
"Marian." I try to put my hand on her cheek but she softly pushes it away. "Don't torment yourself any longer. You need someone who can love you unconditionally. That isn't me. I love Robin. I still do."  
I expected myself to get angry but I only nod, "I know."  
"Guy," I turn around and look straight into the eyes of a young girl. She wears perfect rich robes and after a while I recognise her. "Meg."  
She smiles, as if she never heard her name before and offers me her hand. Without a doubt I take it, not because I love her. But because I need the contact.  
She pulls me forward and pushes her lips to mine. Maybe I don't love her yet… but I'm sure I could at least give it a try._

**Vaizey**  
"Byzantine fire," the smile immediately vanishes from my lips. This isn't good. Water doesn't help and the fire is quickly spreading. I look around the room but know there is no exit. I failed. I'll never have power anymore. I'll never be Sheriff again.  
_"Brother," perfect blonde hair and a small smile greet me. "Davina." I walk towards her and caress the side of her face. She tenderly kisses my brow and I feel safe. Loved.  
"Everything will be alright. Robin Hood will soon follow. He is poisoned and…" I stop talking when she puts a slim finger against my lips. "That doesn't matter anymore."  
I shake my head, "It_ does _matter. He'll finally be dead and I'll find a way to go back and be who I was before him. I came back from the dead once before."  
"You weren't dead then Vaizey… you only pretended to be." She tries to calm me but I know it won't work. I won't stop fighting. I'll always try to get the power I deserve. Even from the dead. I will haunt them until they go mad. I won't give up. Never!_

**Isabella**  
I've seen what the Byzantine fire can do. It's not over! It can't be over! There is so much left that I want to do. So much I have yet to accomplish. And now I'll never have that chance anymore.  
_"Isabella." The word resonates of the stone walls of the room and I turn my head to see who speaks them. My father is leaning against a pillar only a few feet away. He is healthy, like he was before the war. Before his illness. And he is smiling again.  
A hand appears from behind the stones and rests on his shoulder. "Mother." I feel my breathing stop as I say that word. She steps into my view and leans closer to my father.  
When she pulls me in an embrace I break down. I cry like I've never cried before and let them stroke my hair. "It's not fair. It's not fair." My sobbing fills the entire hall but they don't seem to care. "I've tried so hard. Nobody loves me. I wasn't strong enough."  
They shush my ragged breathing and wipe away the salty tears from my face. "It's okay love. Life isn't fair. But now you are here. And there is so much yet to do and to say." Gislane's warm voice sooths me and in their arms I sink to the ground. "I was never good enough. I wanted to be a better person but no one helped me. What was I supposed to do? I had to be strong… I had to be…"  
"You were. You are my strong daughter. Never forget that. Never forget that you aren't all bad. You can love so deeply. You love with more passion as you realise. __More than anyone realises._

**A/N:** Robin's not there for the simple reason that all was said for him. His memory lives in us. Let's try to find a bit of forgiveness. When I wrote Isabella I could only think that life made her the way she was. I pity her. I don't pity Vaizey… he doesn't deserve that and I don't think he'd want it anyway.


End file.
